kuuimpactfandomcom-20200215-history
KuuImpact
KuuImpact is a YouTube let's player, who started creating videos in June of 2009. He is known for his full playthroughs of obscure and unknown games. Among the many genres featured on Kuu's channel, RPGs and platformers were the most prevalent. History Kuu (real name: Kyle) created his YouTube channel on June 3rd, 2009. The first video he uploaded was some Knytt Stories gameplay, after a school project vote led him to record it. Inspired after finding the let's player ZetaPlays, Kuu decided he wanted to make a full time hobby out of let's playing. These first videos, which Kuu personally does not look fondly on, became decently popular pretty fast, especially for 2009. Kuu didn't take long to get the hang of commentating while playing a game, and let's playing became something he was very much used to. Initially Kuu wanted to focus on let's playing RPG Maker games, though, as the years went by, this goal became obsolete. 2010-2011 It's hard to argue that the years 2010 and 2011 weren't Kuu's heydays. Many let's plays from this era are his most popular and well received, and this is when he was most active on the site, publishing sometimes multiple videos a day. This was all on top of balancing college and romantic relationships in his personal life. 2010 was also around the time when Kuu created Kuu's Krew, a group of his friends who also did let's play videos, and even collaborated with each other on occasion. Though it was obvious the one who put the most effort into let's playing was Kuu, as many of the members in Kuu's Krew uploaded only a couple of let's play series. At the very end of 2010, Kuu created his own website. This site included many things, such as downloads to games like M.I.T.S. (see below) and translations of foreign games he let's played. There was also updates for not just him, but the entire Kuu's Krew too. The site is currently defunct as of 2019. Kuu gained about 500 subscribers in this two year period, making him one of the most popular gaming YouTubers of the pre-2010 gameplay era on YouTube. He was only surpassed by the likes of a few, such as SlimKirby, griffinlobster, and Bladedlightning for example. 2012-2013 2012 and 2013 were both active years on Kuu's channel, though not as active as the previous two years. They also produced many of Kuu's other most popular let's plays. Though again, it was not as many as before, which can probably be attributed with the less frequent activity as before. Despite this, Kuu still had an incredibly loyal fanbase, and on June 24th, 2013 reached 1,000 subscribers. Kuu released a face reveal thereafter, and things were going smoothly until September of that year. After a brief period of no videos, Kuu released an update revealing that his new house had caught fire and that he'd have to take a break to repair it. A charity stream was set up to help Kuu, and a month later he returned. This hiatus would foreshadow events to come in the future of Kuu's channel. 2014-2016 These last three years of Kuu's channel were plagued with much hardship, resulting in Kuu revealing a bit of personal information to his audience which he had never done before. 2014 started off smoothly, possibly even better than 2013, until Kuu's brother, who appeared in a let's play before, was struck with many serious medical health issues. This understandably made Kuu less active, as he had to support his brother, and just due to a lack of motivation to let's play in general. A DeviantArt post from around this time also stated that he was considering dropping YouTube in general and going full time on DeviantArt instead. This never happened, though a few months later Kuu disappeared without a trace. Nobody heard from Kuu until 5 months later, in May of 2015, when he returned. He explained that his computer crashed and having no free week days prevented him from continuing let's plays. He announced a planned KuuImpact comeback event, the Summer of KuuImpact, which got support from his fans. This unfortunately only lasted a month though, when in June he disappeared again. He returned one last time, on January 26th, 2016, where over the course of 2 weeks he released the final four KuuImpact videos. He stated in a comment that there probably won't be a lot more in the future, as he has much less time on his hands than he did when he was younger. After this, Kuu's subscriber count sat idly at around 1,500; many of whom optimistically hoped for Kuu to return. 2019 On June 23rd, 2019, a few weeks after his 10th year anniversary, Kuu suddenly—to the surprise of his fans—began uploading new videos again. These videos were, however, not newly recorded, but instead were left overs from the Summer of KuuImpact that Kuu had stored on an old PC. Kuu updated his 'about' section to reveal that he now has a job as a graphic designer, leading to him having little free time to dedicate to the let's play hobby anymore. To celebrate his 10th year anniversary, Kuu decided to start the Neo Summer of KuuImpact, as he felt he "cheated fans out of the summer he promised". After buying new recording equipment and setting up a new lineup of games, Kuu, for the first time in years, began brand new let's plays. Around this same time, Kuu became aware of this very wiki and released a working download link to Dragoon Chronicles: Origin of Evil. M.I.T.S. For more information pertaining to M.I.T.S.: M.I.T.S. M.I.T.S. was Kuu's fictional universe which he wrote stories about for over a decade. Eventually, he started to make games based on the M.I.T.S. lore. Kuu's Streams Starting in 2010, Kuu would do regular live streams with plenty of games that were never seen on his YouTube channel. They started off on the website Ustream, where there would be a live stream every month. Eventually, in late 2011, Kuu moved to Twitch, though the amount of live streams trickled down at this point, happening at complete random. Kuu would usually release some kind of announcement video before a stream, with these still remaining on his channel today. Unlike these announcements, however, the streams themselves are now lost. The only streams remaining online are a Dragoon Chronicles: Origin of Evil speedrun, and part four of Angels & Manjyus. These can both be found on his Twitch and Ustream respectively. Apart from those two games, (the latter of them being one of the games Kuu live streamed most often) Kuu would usually always have a diverse line up of games each stream. Many of these games included audience participation, though this was only if he had enough people watching. Other games known to be live streamed are as follows: Castlevania Opposing Bloodlines 2, Minecraft, Tomato Adventure, and The Sims. Kuu has played many types of games live—such as DOS games, adventure games, and RPG Maker games—though it's unknown which ones specifically. The last known KuuImpact live stream was during late 2013, where he played Ape Escape 3 on his friend's account. He would later go on to upload this stream in its entirety on YouTube. Timeline of all games let's played WIP Trivia *Kuu commonly referred to himself in both first and third person interchangeably. *Kuu would make up custom lyrics to many of the instrumental tunes in the backgrounds of games. *Kuu has a hatred of bees, which happen to appear in many of his let's plays. *From the very beginning of his YouTube history, up until the end, Kuu recorded almost all of his videos on Camtasia. *Though Kuu rarely appeared on camera, he claimed multiple times that he would let his hair grow out into an afro. *Kuu is a very big PaRappa the Rapper fan, owning a lot of the official merchandise. *Kuu listed his favorite games as Sonic The Hedgehog 2, Super Mario Bros. 3, the Dark Cloud series, and the ROM hack VIP Mario 5. *Kuu's native language is Italian. Links *YouTube *DeviantArt *Twitch *Ustream *Kuu's old blog Category:People